


Backstage

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:59:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You gonna come like this, darlin'? Makin' out and humpin' my leg, ruttin' against a wall like a horny teenager?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backstage

Christian stumbled off stage after Steve, lazy grin on his face as he blew kisses to the crowd, the screaming of the fans ringing in his ears. He was handed a beer as he walked into the green room and he flashed a grateful grin at Steve, watching the blond man pack away his guitar.

Steve looked up, amusement curling his lips. "What?" He shook his head and grabbed his own beer from the fridge but had barely popped the cap when it was snatched from his hands. "The fuck, Kane?"

Christian smirked and crowded against Steve, making him take involuntary steps backward until his back was against the wall, Christian pressed against him. A shiver ran through Steve and he licked his lips, equal parts nervous and aroused at the predatory glint in Christian's eyes. "You know it drives me crazy when you do that," Christian growled, low and deadly making heat pool in Steve's belly. “I love your tongue and I love your lips.” He leaned forward, following the path of Steve's tongue with his own; tongue teasing Steve's lower lip.

A needy whine escaped Steve and he flushed even as he parted his lips under Christian, inviting him in. He fisted his hands in Christian's hair as they kissed, hooking his ankle around Christian's legs, pulling him even closer.

Christian moaned into the kiss, one hand sliding around the back of Steve's head, fingers teasing through his hair and clutching at his neck. His cock was hard in his jeans and he rolled his hips forward, rocking against Steve's thigh. Steve bucked against him in response and Christian could feel Steve's cock through his jeans. "Fuck," he breathed.

Steve's reply was a strangled moan, his hands tightening in Christian's hair as their tongues tangled and they thrust against each other. He whined as Christian broke the kiss, chasing forward after him but then groaned as Christian's hands gripped his hips and his mouth latched onto his neck, sucking and biting. His head fell back against the wall, his hands sliding from Christian's hair to his ass, pulling him even closer and he bucked harder; Christian thrusting back with abandon until he gasped and trembled, shuddering and crying out with release, his head falling down against Steve's shoulder, tongue trailing along his neck.

Steve whined as the pressure and friction eased and bucked harder, rubbing against Christian, his hands flexing and squeezing Christian's ass. Christian chuckled and mouthed along Steve's jaw, pressing his hips hard against Steve, grinding against him.

"You gonna come like this, darlin'? Makin' out and humpin' my leg, ruttin' against a wall like a horny teenager?"

"Yeah... fuck... yeah..." Steve grabbed a handful of Christian's hair, dragging him up for a searing kiss, panting into his mouth as he spilled his release in his jeans. He slumped back against the wall, running the back of his hand across his mouth. "Fuck, Chris."

Christian smirked and stepped back, running his eyes over Steve and adjusting himself in his jeans. "Debauched is a good look for you," he teased, grabbing his beer from the side and taking a long drink.

"Speak for yourself," Steve huffed out a laugh and staring pointedly at the damp patch on Christian’s jeans, took a drink from his own beer. "Remind me to get you that worked up on stage more often." He lay down on his back on the couch, lazy grin on his face, his eyes on Christian who leaned back against the wall, ankles crossed in front of him.

Christian raised his beer in a salute. "Remind me to fuck your brains out when we get home."


End file.
